Je n'ai pas froid
by Imagie
Summary: Malgré l'auto persuasion qu'il pratique, si Ron n'était pas arrivé, on était quitte pour un Draco congelé!


**Je N'ai Pas Froid**

«-Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. »

Cela doit maintenant faire une heure que je suis debout, une heure à penser, à murmurer tout bas, pour moi-même, cette phrase assez stupide. Bien sûr que si, j'ai froid. Mais comme un idiot, je répète que non, parce que je suis presque sûr que si on le dit avec assez de conviction, on n'aura plus froid. Cela s'appelle l'auto persuasion, parait-il. Eh bien, ça ne marche pas, mais alors pas du tout! C'est même pire, je crois que mes orteils ont gelés, maintenant. Il faudrait que je bouge un peu, mais... Le trop connu et hélas répandu syndrome de la flemme m'empêche de faire un pas. Pas grave, de toute façon, où pourrai-je bien aller, je vous le demande? Le château dort, je dois être le seul encore debout, normal.

L'ironie dans tout cela, c'est que je me suis levé, voilà une heure, parce que j'avais trop chaud! C'est fou qu'on ne puisse, à aucun endroit de ce maudit château, obtenir une température convenable! Pour le prix qu'on ne paye pas, en plus... Bon, c'est vrai, ce grand truc en pierre doit être dur à chauffer, particulièrement en plein hiver, mais c'est un repère de sorciers, quant même! C'est tout bonnement incroyable qu'on concentre tous nos efforts à renforcer des protections anti-moldues stupides alors qu'il n'y en a pas un seul à la ronde, et qu'à coté de cela, on ne puisse pas avoir un objet pour régler correctement la chaleur! Pro-di-gieux!

Bon, je dis cela, mais en fait, cela me choque profondément, vous savez. J'ai déjà cherché s'il y avait un endroit parfait, assez chaud, assez froid, un petit coin tout tiède, tout sympa dans lequel je pourrai enfin dormir en paix. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante : non. Pourtant, j'ai regardé partout! Je suis même allé à la bibliothèque : trop chaude, avec tous ces bouquins qui pourrissent sur les rayons. La salle de Potion est gelée, le bureau de Dumbledore bien trop chaud, à se demander ce que ce vieux fou fait cramer dedans! On se les pèle en haut de la tour d'astronomie, on étouffe chez la Trelawney. Et dans mon dortoir, n'en parlons pas! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est situé en dessous du lac, mais on se croirait dans un sauna. C'est insupportable, croyez-moi, je fréquente la maison depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.

« -Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. »

Bien sûr que si, tu as froid, crétin! Honnêtement, je me demande encore pourquoi je reste planté au milieu du parc en pleine nuit. Un, c'est techniquement impossible, en réalité. J'ai réussit à passer par un des nombreux couloirs secrets de Poudlard, et c'est un record que Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, ne m'ai pas vu. Deux, il est totalement irréel de penser que moi, Drago Malfoy, puisse être assez stupide pour rester geler à l'extérieur. Mais lorsque j'ai chaud, c'est fini, tout mes actes deviennent débiles et sans logique, allez savoir pourquoi. Cette tendance à la passivité en cas de coup de chaleur va doter le parc de Poudlard d'un nouvelle statue de glace, c'est moi qui vous le dis! Une très belle statue de glace, cependant, il faut bien le reconnaître.

Que j'aimerai être une statue de glace! Pas de problème de température, déjà, c'est un bon début. Et puis, avoir tous les élèves de Poudlard à mes pieds chaque jour de cet hiver sans fin serait un véritable plaisir. Des centaines de visages en admiration devant la perfection de ma personne, le panard! De plus, cela me procurerait un avantage non négligeable sur la bande des QG, les Quiches Gryffondorriennes. Harry-Le-Survivant-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Regarde Potter deviendrait Harry-Le-Survivant-Dont-Tout-Le-Monde-Se-Fout-On-Regarde-Malfoy Potter, l'autre cruche de Granger fermerait enfin sa grande bouche d'où coule un savoir saliveux et la Belette Weasley Sixième du Nom serait bouche-bée devant le spectacle réjouissant de mon corps glacé.

Bon, il y aurait aussi des inconvénients, je dois l'admettre. Au printemps, plus de Drago, et surtout aucune possibilité de profiter de la tête d'ahuri encore plus ahuri que d'habitude de Weasley. Mais dans l'ensemble, le plan est pas trop mal. Je dois peaufiner les détails, voilà tout!

« -Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. »

Ah, tais-toi donc, cesse ton babillage sans logique, cela ne marche visiblement pas. Il me faudrait un sort de réchauffage, ou quelqu'un qui m'en invente un. Ou un grand pull. C'est ça! Un grand pull en laine très épaisse, verte, avec une bordure grise. Je n'ai qu'à dégoter un elfe de maison, demander de la laine à môman, faire un dessin de ce que je veux, demander à l'elfe de le tricoter, l'enfiler (le pull, pas l'elfe!) et dominer le monde! Mwahaha, je suis diabolique! Euh... Non, ce n'est pas pertinent!

Enfin bref... Un bon pull bien chaud, bien Serpentard, avec peut-être une inscription « King ». Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Blaise va encore dire que je fais mon petit chef, ce qui est totalement faux, au fond. Je m'entraine, voilà tout!

Ah, et pour dormir? J'aurai toujours trop chaud, surtout avec un pull. A la limite, je peux l'enlever, mais le problème persiste... Que faire? Je pourrai dormir tout nu!

« -QUOI?!

-Aaaaaah!! »

Mon cœur! J'ai faillis faire un infarctus, là! Il est dingue, Weasley, d'arriver par derrière ainsi et de crier! Attendez... Weasley? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, celui-là, encore?

« -Ben alors, Malefoy, on a peur? Me demande-t-il d'un air goguenard.

-Pas du tout, le belette! C'est juste que ça faisait plusieurs heures que je n'avais pas vu ta tête, et il est dur de se réhabituer, d'un coup, là, rétorque-je.

-Ouais, j'ai peut-être une tête de belette, mais ce n'est pas moi qui planifie de dormir à poil, hein! »

Oups! Visiblement, il a entendu, j'ai dus parler tout haut. La chaleur me fait faire n'importe quoi, et le froid me fait apparemment parler tout seul. C'est bien, je ne suis pas détraqué, comme gars, moi. Passons...

« -Si tu couchais avec moi, tu comprendrais! Affirme-je d'une voix sûre. »

Weasley ouvre les yeux les plus grands que je n'ai jamais vu, ça fait limite peur, comme ça, dans le noir. Mais lui aussi a l'air un peu effrayé, au fond. Et, aux vues de la phrase que je viens de lui pondre, c'est normal. Rectification, le froid ne me fait pas parler tout seul, il me fait dire n'importe quoi. Je crois que je vais me taire... Ou rattraper le coup, c'est pas mal non-plus.

« -Je veux dire, si tu dormais chez les Serpentards! Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je coucherai, hein! Enfin, non, la dernière, c'est Granger, puis Potter... »

Tais-toi, Drago. C'est mieux, vraiment.

« -Enfin bref, ce... Ce n'est pas pertinent. Que fais-tu ici, à m'épier?

-Je pourrai te retourner la question, la fouine, répond-t-il, après avoir reprit ses esprits. »

Ou me retourner tout court, d'ailleurs, c'est bien aussi. Non, Drago. Tu vas encore dire une connerie.

« -J'avais trop chaud dans ma chambre, je pensais que tu avais compris, lance-je d'un ton tranchant. Maintenant, j'ai trop froid.

-Et tu ne rentres pas, parce que...?

-Et bien, dans une heure j'aurai de nouveau chaud, alors je ressortirai, puis je re-rentrerai et ainsi de suite toute la nuit. Autant s'éviter trop de trajets.

-Oui, en plus, tu ne risques rien à par mourir, c'est bien! Comment peux-tu avoir froid au mois de juin, Malefoy? »

Ah? Le mois de juin, vraiment? Je me disais bien que l'hiver était un peu longuet, cette année. Et je passe encore pour un malade mental, c'est bien.

« -J'ai une constitution délicate, répond-je. »

Weasley me regarde, ses yeux semblent me demander « Sérieusement? ». Et là, il tombe par terre. Il rigole, ce crétin! De moi, en plus. Quoi, c'est vrai que j'ai une constitution délicate, je ne vois pas ce qu'il trouve si drôle, l'autre. Je ne sais pas si on peut mourir de rire, mais c'est en tout cas ce que je lui souhaite de tout cœur.

« -Oui, ça doit être ça, Malfoy, réplique-t-il en riant à moitié.

-Ben touche, si tu ne me crois pas! Dis-je en tu attrapant la main. »

C'est fou comme elle est chaude, sa main à lui. Pile bien, en plus, ni trop ni pas assez. Il me saisit l'autre, lève une tête étonnée vers moi.

« -Merlin! C'est vrai que tu es glacé!

-Ah, tu vois? Répond-je, triomphant. Je... »

Ma phrase est coupée dans son élan. Weasley est en train de frotter très rapidement ses mains contre les miennes, et la sensation de froid se dissipe peu à peu. Sauf que je ne devrais pas, en tant que Malfoy, laisser un Weasley me réchauffer les mains. Mais s'il arrête, je vais avoir à nouveau très froid... Ça, mes enfants, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cas de conscience! Si papa l'apprend, j'aurai chaud aux fesses, et pas agréablement. Mais si je retire mes mains, j'aurai froid. Très froid.

Weasley doit juger que mes paluches sont encore trop gelées pour qu'il me les rende, parce qu'il place ses mains autours de sa bouche, les miennes toujours dedans, et souffle un grand coup. Chauuuud! Chaud bien, ne vous méprenez-pas, chaud très bien.

« -Bon sang, Malefoy, ça fait combien de temps que tu traines ici? Tes mains sont aussi froides que celles des statues! Remarque, avec ta peau, tu peux te le permettre, m'enfin... »

Je reste de marbre (Z'avez compris? Bref...) et ne lui réponds rien. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était en pull, lui. Mon Dieu, mais comment fait-il? Je porte au moins cinq tee-shirts et le double de sweats. Seigneur, donnez-moi sa chaleur, je me les caille!

Weasley regarde mes mimines, mes jolies mimines qui redeviennent froides presque instantanément lorsqu'il ne les chauffe plus. Il a l'air désolé, le pauvre. Euh... Pauvre, voilà, c'est ça! Ce n'était pas de la compassion, hein, cerveau de moi, c'était une insulte, on est d'accord?

« -Bon! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me tire à lui et fourre mes mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt, directement sur sa peau, brûlante. Ce n'est pas possible, il y a une cheminée à l'intérieur de ce garçon! Ce coup-ci, ça réchauffe vraiment, pas comme les petits coups de tout à l'heure. Aaaah, enfin... Dommage que ce ne soit que les mains.

En parlant de main, Weasley à toujours les siennes sur les miennes, et ça soulève ses vêtements. Courant d'air! Il les sort mais ne sait visiblement pas trop où les mettre, et fini, en désespoir de cause, par les fourrer dans ses poches.

L'avantage, c'est que pour le coup, j'ai bien chaud aux mains, aucun problème de ce coté là.

L'inconvénient, c'est que Weasley et moi sommes très proche. Géographiquement, s'entend. Je pense que si l'un de nous deux bouge, la distance réglementaire de sécurité sera franchie.

Oui, j'ai une distance réglementaire de sécurité avec certaines personnes, dont Weasley. Avec Potter et Granger, par exemple, elle fait trois mètres. Avec Weasley, deux centimètres. Quoique, nous ne sommes plus à ça près, ce soir. Si mon père apprend que je fourre Weasley... Mes mains sous le tee-shirt de Weasley! Il va devenir fou... Pas grave, sa cellule d'Azkaban devrait le retenir. Je crois. J'espère.

« -Euh... Malefoy?

-Hum?

-Tu fais quoi, là? »

Re-oups! Et voilà, je me laisse aller! J'ai chaud aux mains, alors elles font n'importe quoi, et j'ai toujours froid au reste, alors je dis n'importe quoi. La totale.

« -Je... Euh... Ben... Ça te regarde, Weasley? Dis-je d'un ton qui se veut hautain.

-Tu vois, c'est un peu MON torse, alors, forcément ça me regarde... Un peu. »

Blanc. Et puis flûte, marre! Weasley fait semblant de regarder ailleurs, et je lui saute dessus en sournois. Comme ça, d'un coup, je me hisse un peu et lui roule la galoche du siècle. J'entends vaguement un _mphf_, je sens deux mains qui se posent sur mon dos.

Avez-vous déjà vu Weasley qui embrasse quelqu'un? Moi non-plus, ce qui est dommage, parce qu'il embrasse très bien, ce con. Sauf quand il fait _ça_, quand il s'écarte. Vilain!

Il me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Quoi, c'est si bizarre que ça, d'embrasser son soit-disant pire ennemi? Oui, je pense que oui. Remarquez, son interrogation existentielle ne dure qu'un temps, puisse qu'il se rapproche à nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser encore.

Cela fait presque une demi-heure que ce manège dure, entrecoupé de conversations sans intérêts et d'intérêts l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, il me regarde et ouvre la bouche.

« -Malefoy, tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre, là?

-Pressé? Dis-je d'un ton enjôleur »

Avez-vous déjà vu Wealsey qui rougit? C'est adorable. Il roule de grands yeux gênés et fini par répondre d'une petite voix.

« -Euh... En fait, il est presque deux heures du mat' et moi aussi, j'ai froid. »

QS. Quiche Serpentardienne. QSO. Quiche Serpentardienne Obsédée. Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir!

Que répondre à ça sans passer pour un imbécile, je vous le demande!

« -Ouais, répond-je, mal à l'aise, mais euh... Fait trop chaud, chez les Serpentards...

-Pas chez nous, il fait juste bon, tu verrais ça! »

Il sourit, et même dans la nuit c'est mignon. QSG. Quiche Serpentardienne Guimauve.

Mais, attendez... Je le savais bien, que Dumbledore avantageait les Gryffondors pour qu'ils gagnent la Coupe des Quatre Maisons tout les ans! Ah, le fourbe! Le vieux fourbe barbu! Et dire que le machin tout chou en face moi en profite...

Je l'embrasse encore, il le mérite. Dans tous les sens du termes. Je crois que je l'aime bien, Weasley. Finalement, je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de pull pour cet hivers/été, il est assez chaud pour deux. Mais... Je dominerai quant même le monde, mwahaha! Euh... Ce n'est toujours pas pertinent... Dominer Ron, voilà qui est pertinent! Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi!

Ah, et enfin... Plus besoin d'auto persuasion, parce que là, je n'ai pas froid.


End file.
